


The ones we love

by MangaBitch



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advice, Affection, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Apologies, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Banter, Bedrooms, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Quill, Blushing, Bonding, Closeted, Closeted Character, Comfort, Comfort Food, Coming Out, Confessions, Confusion, Crushes, Crying, Demisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, Empathy, Explanations, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Funny, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gay, Gay Panic, Girls Like Girls Ficathon, Guilt, Hiding in Plain Sight, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insults, Internal Conflict, Introversion, Jealousy, Jokes, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Misunderstandings, Multi, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Nervousness, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Outer Space, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, People Watching, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Peter Quill, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Realization, Rejection, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Shame, Shock & Awe, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Snacks & Snack Food, Sobbing, Stuffed Toys, Sulking, Sweet, Talking, Team as Family, Teasing, Time Skips, Unwanted attention, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: After Drax pesters you about your lack of an interest in a male mate, reader ends up awkwardly coming out to the rest of the Guardians. Leaving her upset and embarrassed by the ordeal. The guardians make him apologize to you, to which Quill and Gamora come out to you.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Gamora & Groot & Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer/Reader, Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Gamora (Marvel)/Reader, Gamora/Peter Quill, Mantis (Marvel)/Reader, Nebula (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The ones we love

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of fluffy feels with a happy ending

(Y/N sat sulkily in silence as you remained in your hiding place, curled up with your knees under your chin. You were watching Quill and Gamora flirt with each other with a look of fondness and playful affection in their eyes. Something you and the rest of the Guardians were used to watching on a near daily basis and had long since adapted to. Despite others believing they were too different to ever be a suitable couple, they had proved everyone wrong with how seemingly perfect they were for one another. Though prone to bouts of jealousy like any normal couple, they were protective and loyal to each other. Gamora being adopted by the mad titan and working as an assassin for him until she joined the Guardians, Quill being a thief for hire until he met Gamora, the other Guardians and redeemed himself. They made each other and though none of the guardians were perfect, they made each other better. They had found family and companionship after the lonely and miserable losses they had endured in their lives. Eventually they had found you and adopted you into their unusual clique which became like home to you too. 

Though living on a ship with 6 other people had been a strange experience for you to adapt to, over time it became natural and home to you. Unable to imagine a life without the friends you had made while living amongst them. However, something you had never seen yourself doing, was becoming jealous of Peter for reasons you couldn't tell him. Feeling like a selfish child sulking due to not being given a new toy. You were used to their domestic bickering as the parental figures of the guardians, sharing playful banter with one another, their endless love for one another and loyalty to their fellow guardians. Having a good sense of teamwork when they weren't being competitive. Able to talk about their feelings comfortably with one another.

From meeting each other on Xandar in a fight to claim the Power Stone, to becoming unwilling allies in the Kiln, then teammates after saving Xandar. They had slowly accepted their unspoken attraction to one another and eventually became lovers. You knew they had history and they had a bond you wouldn't be able to come between, but it still hurt to watch them. You saw the way they looked at each other, the endless love behind their eyes whenever they were in each others presence. Constantly cuddling each other in their now shared cabins, snuggling up with each other when they were alone. Talking about their intimate feelings and shared traumatic pasts, comforting one another of their demons. Gamora later revealing herself to be more than the serious individual she previously showed around others, carrying a softer side to her. Peter being a soft dork but carried a large amount of personal trauma in his past.

But there was no room for you in their intertwined lives, that fact tearing you apart on the inside. Over time, though you had been trying to repress it as hard as you possibly could, you had found yourself developing a profuse crush on your teammate Gamora and Mantis. This caused a neverending frustration inside of you, due to the fact that Gamora only had eyes for Peter and Mantis was clueless to any attraction you had to her. Unable to share any affections you had for the two women and wondering if you would ever find the love you yearned to recieve for yourself. Longing to experience the romance that Drax had felt with his deceased wife and the romance that Gamora and Peter had found with each other.

But finding yourself a date seemed harder than expected on account that you were keeping a big ass secret from them. You hadn't told any of your teammates that you were a lesbian, let alone that you were attracted to girls in general. Deep down, you knew you were afraid to tell them. Despite having lived with them in space all this time you still had your apprehensions, painfully aware that not all people would be open to the idea of people being attracted to or being involved in a relationship with the same gender. Not wanting to put yourself in danger. It seemed safer for you to remain hidden until you finally decided to share with them the truth about your sexuality. 

Your silence was broken by a curious teammate quietly approaching you, having noticed you curled up by yourself. You always seemed to be keeping your distance from them despite having been accepted into the team some time ago. Like you were hiding a part of yourself from them as if it were a precious treasure. "(Y/N), you are alone again? do you not have a companion?" Drax asked cautiously. Didn't you get lonely with only your own company? He couldn't help but worry that such actions would not be healthy for you. Weren't humans naturally social creatures? 

You blushed profusely as you realised you had been caught watching Gamora and Peter making out with one another again. You hated to admit it to yourself, but you were jealous. You wanted someone to love you the way Gamora and Peter loved one another. Wishing you could find someone so dedicated to you, wishing Drax wasn't so insensitive to your feelings, obviously wanting to continue enjoying your own company and personal space. Sometimes sulking felt good, especially when you had a good reason to be feeling so crappy to begin with. However, you had a feeling Drax wouldn't let this go without an explanation. "Yeah... um...no... I... I'm single" you stammered hesitantly. Wondering if that had been a good idea to tell him, feeling like an idiot. 

Drax patted your shoulder supportively "I am aware Quill and Gamora are a mismatched couple. But you are an attractive human female, you could find a suitable mate" he comforted. Drax was aware you saw Peter solely as a friend, in his eyes you were out of his league anyway. Rocket was indeed also a friend, groot as a younger sibling, but what about himself? He was an attractive male specimen, capable of emotional intimacy, sexual reproduction and protecting you. You would make a suitable couple. He did in many ways find you attractive but sensed you did not feel the same way. He didn't understand the human nature of awkwardness around sexuality. 

You frowned, having heard this statement from people numerous times before from people around you. A never ending frustration that you honestly had become tired of hearing. Deep down you knew Drax was trying to be helpful in his own way, but you weren't into men whatsoever. "Um... yeah, thanks Drax. But I'm fine buddy" you mumbled quietly. You had at times caught onto the fact that Drax may be attracted to you, however you had many times explained that you weren't attracted to him. Though he seemed to understand, he was adamant at times that you would make a good couple. 

You then heard footsteps approaching, becoming acutely aware your peace and quiet was coming to a quick end. Rocket appearing out of nowhere with Groot following closely behind him, taking in your discomforted state. "What's going on? Is Drax creeping on you again (Y/N)" Rocket joked in amusement. He really needed to take a hint, you weren't into him. He knew Drax had a thing for you which was amusing to watch, but you obviously had no interest. But watching him try and seduce you with constant rejection was hilarious. He really needed to take a hint and find a new hobby or go back to annoying Quill instead. 

Drax frowned, hurt by the fact that Rocket would assume he was trying to frighten you in some way "I was proposing we find (Y/N) a suitable mate. She is an attractive female and deserves a loving partner" he stated bluntly. Seeing you so lonely and without a partner was becoming distressing to watch. You deserved to find a suitable mate with whom you would be happy. If you were too nervous to do so yourself, he would help you. 

You internally screamed in relentless frustration, wondering just what you had been dragged into. Wondering if you should have just made an excuse and instead hidden in your bunks and sulked instead. Drax really wasn't helping matters and only becoming an annoyance by this point. But you didn't want to seem rude and start an argument about the whole thing "Drax, really, it's fine" you vented impatiently. God, sometimes living on a spaceship as a group could be very irritating, due to the lack of personal space at times. 

Peter smirked, chuckling under his breath "Why you got a crush on (Y/N)? Don't think your her type buddy" Quill joked in amusement. He and Gamora overhearing the ruckus and deciding to approach to deter the argument between crewmates. He had thought it best to attempt to deflect the conversation away from you as you didn't seem comfortable, I mean living together did have its downsides after all. It wasn't all fun and games all the time, everyone had their personal limits. 

You felt your cheeks heating profusely with embarrassment, you knew Quill was joking but his words carried so much truth. You just wanted to disappear and hide away somewhere out of sight. You hated all this abrupt attention on you, making you feel smothered and trapped. "I.... um..." you stammered, fighting to find the right words. Maybe if you came up with another topic they would become distracted. Honestly, all you had wanted to do was be alone and think. Now everyone was pestering you for attention, you felt so smothered. 

Suddenly, Mantis approached you from amongst the others, wondering what was going on amongst her teammates that would cause such a disruption. Taking in your upset and shy demeanor, concerned as to what could be wrong with you. Gently taking your hand to squeeze it for comfort, her antenna gleaming with light. "Sad..." she replied quietly, "....(Y/N) is sad" she trailed off. You carried such a forlorn sadness inside of you, a strong sense of longing and desire for affection, Craving emotional support, which made her worried. Had the guardians made you feel neglected in some way?

You panicked, freezing on the spot, having forgotten about Mantis and her empathic power. Hoping she wouldn't dig too deep into this. You knew she was just trying to help but had messed up and made things even worse. This really wasn't what you wanted whatsoever. Now they would take things the wrong way and assume the worst, when that wasn't the case at all. It was all just a misunderstanding. 

"See! You did upset her! Drax apologize!" Rocket argued angrily. Sometimes his comments were funny, but what he had said to you had obviously hurt you in some way and he wasn't getting out of it.

"I did no such thing" Drax argued in an offended tone. He had done nothing wrong in his eyes which would make you sad. You had already appeared so when he found you sitting alone again. 

"(Y/N) was looking at Gamora.... then she was overwhelmed with jealousy and sadness" Mantis explained sympathetically. You carried such a strong emotional attachment towards Gamora, but had such bitterness due to her affections for Quill. Why had you not told anyone about this? They could have done something to help you, maybe ease your pain in some way so you felt less alone. You didn't need to keep this all to yourself if if caused you so much grief.

Shit, there was no way you would be able to get out of this now. Oh god, you couldn't lie your way out of this or write it off as a joke, maybe make up a joke or a lie about something. They couldn't find out the truth no matter what. I mean none of them had done anything wrong to upset you, this was all just based on your personal feelings about personal matters. They weren't at fault for anything whatsoever. 

Peter raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Why was (Y/N) sad about Gamora?" Peter asked calmly, a sense of concern evident in his tone. Had they been involved in an argument in the past that he hadn't known about? I mean everyone knew about each others pasts and their trauma's, maybe you were reflecting on her childhood with Thanos or something. Either way, if it was bothering you that much, maybe talking about it would help you feel better. 

Gamora approached you quietly, a look of guilt and apology on her face "(Y/N) have I done something to upset you?" Gamora asked patiently, If she had done something to cause you distress she would apologize profusely for her actions now. Hearing her say that only made you feel worse, falsely believing she was responsible for something she hadn't done. 

God this whole situation was becoming a mess, any chance to fix it was crumbling through your fingers like ashes to the wind "N.... No Gamora...I..." you babbled, your voice starting to wobble. You fought back your tears, feeling your eyes stinging. You wanted to cry so badly, you had tried so hard to hide it until now. You were being forced out of the closet, you hadn't even been ready to tell everyone yet. This wasn't fair, why was this happening to you? You wished you could reverse time so you could undo this whole conversation so nobody would remember it. 

"(Y/N) was jealous of Quill,.... because of Gamora..." Mantis explained. "... Then she was thinking about girls" Mantis explained. You froze instantly, your body turning rigid as if you were made of pure ice. That was the end, it was all over for you now, your secret was out in the open for everyone to see. You weren't ready to tell anyone, you had been waiting until it was time. But thanks to Drax and Mantis, you had just been outed to the entire crew by force. Everyone knew and in the worst possible way. Your chest suddenly felt tight, as though it was being squeezed tightly by some unseen force. You couldn't breathe, suddenly the ship felt way too small all of a sudden. A sickening feeling washing over you. 

"Wait... (Y/N) was thinking about girls... Gamora is a girl.." Rocket replied perplexed, working through all of these small details. I mean you hadn't really said anything about past relationships, what kind of people you were into etc. But you kept it all private but he had respected that. But learning this now was coming as a shock as you were rather secretive on those matters. 

Drax had a look of profound conflict on his face as he tried to process all this new information. First you were sad about Gamora which made him believe you may be comparing yourself to her, but now knowing you were thinking about other women too, that was a surprise for him. "Why would (Y/N) think about other girls? Two women cannot make babies" Drax argued insensitively.

You felt like someone ripped out your heart and stamped on it in front of you. It was bad enough that they knew you liked girls now without your consent to tell them, but hearing Drax's words just made it worse. Like he was denying your entire identity. The entire crew now knew you were a lesbian, but Drax wasn't making the situation any better with his opinions. Wishing he would just stop talking already. 

Peter's expression became one of shock and then pity as he clicked as to what he had just walked into. Back home on Terra this sort of thing wasn't uncommon to him, many other species in space also practiced it. However, despite this there was a lot of ignorance and hatred still shown towards the LGBT community. Realizing what Drax had just done and why you were so upset, this was a real shitty move for him. He could never take back what he had done and there was no way to fix it either. "Uh Drax, _you may wanna shut up"_ he warned, his tone hardened. He had done something so cruel to you, he had forced you into a situation that you clearly hadn't been ready for. Him talking about it was only making it worse and he didn't even understand the weight of the damage.

"I am simply stating what is obvious, two women cannot..." he trailed off. Before he could finish his words you jumped from your seat. shoving past him roughly and running from the room. Avoiding Mantis and Rocket, fighting back the sobs erupting from your throat in heavy heaves. Hyperventilating and sobbing, you couldn't make the tears stop, your chest felt like it was being squeezed, you couldn't breathe. Everything suddenly felt so small and you couldn't escape. How could Drax have done this? You locked yourself in your room, slamming the door behind you. He had made you come out, he had forced out your identity without your consent, you hadn't even been prepared to tell everyone else yet. But thanks to his endless intrusiveness and naivety to your feelings, he had forced you out of the closet, ripping you from your safe space. He had ruined everything, taking away something that had supposed to be yours.

* * *

"You asshole! If you hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have hurt (Y/N)!" Peter raged, his face flushed red with anger. You only ever had one chance to come out of the closet to the people you cared about, and he had ripped that from you. There was no way to take back what he had done to you. This was supposed to be something happy, something to celebrate so this person felt confident and happy in themselves. But instead it had been awkward, mean and embarrassing instead. No thanks to Drax being nosy. 

"I was simply trying to find her a husband! (Y/N) is far too pretty of a human specimen to not mate with someone! She would bear fine children" Drax argued. Remaining celibate and single was a waste of your genes. You needed to find a mate with whom you would become content with. Making a family and sharing your love with that person, instead you spent all your time alone sighing with longing. Your eyes constantly falling upon Gamora and Peter in obvious jealousy. 

Rocket groaned in frustration, for someone who's species were literate, he really was a moron. It was clear from his numerous attempts at flirting with you that you were far from interested. "(Y/N) isn't interested in guys you dingus!" he snapped. They were the farthest thing from your thoughts. Drax giving him another look of bafflement. It wasn't that hard to understand that you were gay, that you were also interested in women. Meaning Drax had no chance with you whatsoever. 

"(Y/N) does seem like the kind of girl who is drawn to the fairer sex. I have seen her admiring myself and Mantis from afar. Though she is most drawn to my sister" Nebula explained in a sombre tone. She had been long since aware of your homosexuality, however she had refrained from saying anything on the matter, wanting you to come out on your own. Now Drax being the idiot that he was, he had taken that away from you. She knew you would need time alone to heal from this endevour, but she hoped to visit you soon in hopes of comforting you on your messy feelings. She knew all too well what it was like to be caused such pain by someone else. 

"She was admiring girls in her thoughts. When she looked at Gamora, she was happy, then jealous but in love. Towards me she was embarrassed and shy, towards Nebula she was hesitant but comfortable" Mantis chimed in. Girls made you happy, they made your heart beat fast and brought you so much joy. But why would you hide what made you happy from them? Wasn't happiness supposed to be shared with everyone? It didn't make sense. 

Gamora glared at Drax with an expression of resentment, fully understanding what was happening and why you had reacted the way you had. "So, (Y/N) likes girls but wasn't ready to tell us. But this moronic mongoloid outed her before she could tell us herself. Embarrassing her" Gamora berated. You must have felt so lost, confused and angry, not knowing what to do with your feelings. They couldn't just ignore your hurt or how bad this situation was. They needed to help you. You needed support from your loved ones, not to feel further isolated than you already did. 

Peter sighed, Gamora had pretty much gotten the gist of it. The thought of you sobbing alone in your bunk broke his heart, this was in no way fair on you. "Pretty much (Y/N) was a closet lesbian. Someone who is only attracted to other girls. But Drax being a pushy asshole outed her by revealing her crush on Gamora" he explained. Nobody liked to be forced to admit their feelings or have their crush revealed embarrassingly to everyone else. You must have felt like everyone was ganging up on you, making fun. 

Drax looked ashamed, the weight of his friends words now hitting him hard. It had never meant to be his intention to hurt you the way he had, He was determined to apologize to you when you felt he deserved your attention again. He understood if you would rather avoid him for some time. Mantis looked guilty, having aided in making you come out by using her powers on you. Though she had only been trying to better understand your feelings.

"So dumbass owes her an apology, right?" Rocket replied nodding in Drax's direction. He better work real hard on that apology because there was no way you would be forgiving him any time soon after this. You would be pissed for a very long time. 

_"Big time"_ Peter warned sharply. There was no way he was getting out of this anytime soon, he had a lot of ass kissing to do when it came to hurting you like this. But right now he had more important matters to take care of. He and Gamora headed in the direction of your cabin, to make sure you were doing ok.

* * *

You lay curled up in your bunk, clutching your stuffed toy close to your chest, nuzzling your nose in its soft fur. Your face buried into your pillow which was by now soaked by your tears. Your eyes red and your throat sore from crying so hard. You were so pissed off at Drax for doing this to you, having embarrassed you in front of everyone. "Idiot.... you idiot... stupid Drax" you sniffed, wiping your eyes. God you hated him for putting you in that situation, and in front of Gamora too. You had been content simply dreaming about romance, love and watching Gamora from afar. You knew for her to return your feelings was impossible and you had accepted that. Wondering about all the beautiful girls you would meet in space instead. But Drax had revealed everything without warning, like walking in on someone when they were changing and not closing the door. You felt so vulnerable and weak, trying to close your eyes, wishing this was all a bad dream. But the pain in your heart told you it was anything but. Suddenly there was a knock at your cabin door snapping you from your thoughts, if it was Drax you knew exactly where he could put his thoughts. You didn't want to speak to anyone right now. You knew you would just start crying all over again, you just felt so awful inside. Being alone was what was best right now, if only you had excused yourself to your cabin, you knew people would have respected your privacy to begin with. 

"(Y/N), Honey? You ok in there?" Peter called gently from the other side of the door, his familiar southern accent coming from the other side of the door. He understood completely if you wanted space right now. It was only expected after what had happened earlier. You must have been so angry, he would happily lend you his walkman to help you vent your feelings via music, or link some to your cabin to make you feel better. Music was always a comfort when you felt down. 

You sat up slowly, wiping your eyes quietly "P... Peter..." you mumbled hoarsely. You looked a mess, eyes red, face flushed, your hair all fuzzy from static of your bed. You wondered why he would be coming to see you. He was worried about you most likely, which you were touched by. You had expected him to be mad at the fact you had the hots for his girlfriend in all honesty. 

"Yeah darlin, it's us. You wanna talk? We can leave you be, we were just worried so we wanted to check in" He responded reassuringly. They just wanted to check up on you. Whenever he was sad about something he would go to his mum for cuddles and she would make everything better. Now he had Gamora for that, but he would never forget his mums kind smile and comforting arms when he was crying as a kid. But right now it wasn't about him, it was about you. 

A sense of confusion came upon you after hearing his words "We?" you mean he wasn't alone? Were the whole crew out there waiting for you to come out? Trying to tempt you from your cabin in hopes of getting you to speak to them? You just wanted some headspace, was that too much to ask for? 

"We" Gamora's voice responded. You felt yourself panicking all over again, Gamora was here too? Both of them were outside your cabin after what had happened? God how could you face them right now? But they both sounded so worried about you. I mean they hadn't done anything wrong. You hesitated, swallowing down your fear and taking a deep breath trying to calm your nerves. Shyly heading to the door to answer your visitors, but you probably looked a state. You opened it in silence, meekly looking at them, your gaze averted, You were a total mess, red puffy eyes from sobbing your heart out, tears still welling up, your face swollen from crying. 

Upon seeing your state, they both shot you an empathetic look of pity. It was clear you had been crying your poor eyes out, which they didn't blame you for. You had every right to be angry and hurt after what Drax said to you. But they couldn't leave you alone like this. You didn't deserve to suffer from this much unhappiness. "Aw honey, I'm so sorry" Quill soothed apologetically, scooping you up into a gentle cuddle. He had always looked at you like the little sister he never had, he hated seeing you so unhappy. You looked like you needed a good cuddle right now, hell you deserved one after what Drax had done. He would spoil you with all the attention you needed until you felt better. And according to Gamora he gave the best hugs, which he would happily provide you with. He was a giver after all.

Gamora approached, joining Quill in embracing you. You seemed so much smaller and quieter than your usual self, withdrawing into yourself for comfort. You didn't deserve to be forced to endure something so humiliating and hurtful as you did. She would hug you for as long as you needed until you felt better. You blushed at the unexpected gesture of affection, but their warmth and the genuine affection behind the gesture. You felt a warm tingle in your chest and fresh tears welling up, only this time they were the happy kind. You couldn't describe in words how much you had needed this.

* * *

You sat quietly on your bed, contently nibbling on the sweet snack gift that had been gifted to you by Gamora and Peter. Feeling a little better for the comfort food, having started to smile again just a little. Though you were still somewhat reserved and shy. You had a sweet tooth since you were a little girl and it was something you just never grew out of. But then due to the amount of energy used when crying, craving something sweet afterward was expected. 

Peter watched in silence as he carefully paid attention to your body language. It would be a while before you fully forgave Drax for this, but he was glad you were starting to act a little like your old self again. "Sorry you had to come out like that (Y/N), but just know we still love you. Now we just have to find you an awesome girlfriend to join us on our adventures" he teased fondly. They would search the whole galaxy if they had to in order to find the best woman deserving of someone like you. You blushed at the thought of Quill acting as your wingman, but yes that would be nice. Being able to find a wonderful girl to share your time with, being able to experience love for yourself. 

Gamora stroked your hair fondly, sensing that it made you relax and comforted you in some way. "You never have to be afraid to tell us anything (Y/N). We love you regardless and now you can truly be yourself. But we will be having words with Drax about his behaviour though" she reassured you, her tone becoming cold upon mentioning him. She had grown accustomed to his way of expressing himself, but she still put him in his place when his method of speaking his mind became too much. 

You smiled, you felt so relieved to have people like them who cared so much about you. Their support meant the world to you, feeling that much braver about yourself and your future. "Thanks guys, I... I guess I was just scared, given I'm the only seemingly gay person here is all..." you mumbled. There was nobody you could truly connect to about your feelings. Nobody who could understand about what it was like to be interested in other girls. 

Quill shifted, feeling guilty that you felt all alone and couldn't come to them about it. You were supposed to be family and family told each other everything. "That's....not necessarily true darlin..." he explained. Plenty of people on the Benatar were interested in the same gender, or anyone else in between. They just hadn't been very obvious about it until now. You flashed Peter a confused look, what was he talking about? Peter ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, this wasn't something he was used to talking about openly in front of others. I mean even family had privacy didn't they? "Well, Drax and Rocket are obviously straight. But Mantis...she seems more like the type who would love anyone, regardless of who they are" Peter explained.

You blinked, you had heard that term before "Pansexual?" you replied calmly. You had done a lot of research secretly about the LGBT community but always made sure to delete everything you looked for. Not wanting to be found out. You just wanted to better understand yourself is all. It was supposed to be your little secret until now. 

Peter nodded, glad that you understood "Exactly hun" he praised. He was sure Mantis would feel comfortable discussing this with you if you asked her. She was rather awkward at explaining herself due to her many years of servitude with his father. Not used to speaking for herself or not obeying someone else. Being her own person was something she got used to over time. 

Gamora smiled "Though she is stubborn, reserved and sometimes a handful, my sister is protective and highly sarcastic around those she cares for. She's just particular about whom she would date, based on emotional attachment" Gamora replied. Due to the torture and abuse Thanos had inflicted on them growing up, she had learned to become hardened and self reliant, making it hard for her to fully open up to people.. However, thanks to her bond with the guardians, she had learned to show her softer side. Better developing her sisterly bond with Gamora and becoming happier because of it. 

"Demisexual?" you mumbled. Gamora nodded in response.

Quill blushed, guess it was his turn to spill I mean it was only fair since they were sharing and you had come out now. This was about making you comfortable and he knew you would appreciate this. "Well... you see sugar. I myself am committed to Gamora, but I've been around in the past..." he joked. Gamora rolled her eyes in response, not wanting to recollect how much of a playboy Peter used to be when she met him. "...But growing up... girls weren't the only people who caught my eye. I've seen a few cute boys who revved my engine" he winked.

You stared at him for a second. processing this newfound information. Wait quill was.. he likes both? "You... You're Bi?" you stammered. I mean Quill was a flirty person in general but you had never caught onto his attraction to men as well. But you were proud of him for sharing this with you and revealing his sexuality to make you feel less alone. 

Quill nodded, compared to earth people in the galaxy were a little more understanding on the idea. Allowing him to feel more comfortable in his sexuality as a person "Yep, Bisexual and proud" he stated, his chest puffing up.

Gamora smiled, she had been so happy when Quill had entrusted her with such important information about herself. Supporting him emotionally through his struggle about this newfound side of himself after repressing it for years while on Terra. "His mother had known but he didn't get it personally until he was adopted by the ravagers. However, he never told Yondu either, but he had also clicked onto his adopted sons sexuality. He hadn't come out personally until myself and Quill had started to date" she explained.

You felt a little more comfortable in yourself upon learning of these newfound sides of your crewmates sexualities. Making you realise you hadn't been as alone as you had previously believed. "But... what about you Gamora?" you asked shyly.

Gamora smiled, reminiscing about her bygone childhood and conflicted sexuality growing up. "As a child, I too looked at girls like you. I was carefree and happy, but when Thanos killed my family, I repressed it, like many emotions in my life. But I still found myself drawn to many girls. Upon finding my current family, I was able to fully embrace my sexuality. Before dating Peter, I was able to connect intimately with many females". You blushed, unaware until now that Gamora also shared your attraction to girls too. So, Gamora was bisexual too.

Peter shrugged "Pretty much, Gamora hooked up with loads of cute girls before she settled with me" Quill joked. He imagined all of the women whom had been swayed or had stolen the heart of Gamora over the years, Maybe people had broken her heart too, who knew? But he loved to hear all of the stories of Gamora's younger years of experiencing love. 

Gamora sighed but pinched Quill affectionately before turning her attention back to you with a kind smile. "You aren't wrong for how you feel (Y/N), you are one of us and we love you. So do not be afraid, we will find you a female lover whom will make you happy" she encouraged. But if she sensed this person may hurt you or was undeserving, she would not allow this person to seduce you. You deserved a world of happiness not more heartache. 

You felt yourself smiling like an idiot, a relief of so much weight being lifted from your shoulders. Feeling yourself starting to cry all over again, feeling as though you were overwhelmed from happiness. This whole mess had finally fixed itself with so much support you never expected. "Thanks guys... I... I needed to hear that" you sniffed. God you felt like such a crybaby. Quill and Gamora smiled fondly at you, glad you were finally feeling happier and accepted yourself. They were relieved and proud that you had shared such an intimate part of yourself with them, now it would be their job to help you find a girl whom would make you happy. Enveloping you in another supportive hug.

* * *

"Do you suppose Quill sent Gamora to seduce (Y/N)?" Drax asked curiously. After you had run away in a distressed state they had been in your cabin for some time. He was aware you were interested in the female gender and harboured some attraction to Gamora. It only seemed plausible for that reason for Gamora to accompany quill, I mean given Quill was also male and you had no interest in him as a specimen. Gamora was not his type as a female but he could understand that she was a beautiful woman by appearance. 

"Oh my god, shut up!" Rocket yelled. He had done enough damage earlier and really needed to learn how to shut up. Whenever he opened his mouth he only made matters worse, it would be good if he stopped talking for a while. That way less damage could be done and he could reflect on his actions instead, there didn't need to be any more arguments after upsetting you like that. Peace and quiet was something he craved right now after everything they had endured. Drax would do well to stay out of your way for a while unless he made some other way to make you cry again. 

"You really do need to start learning how to start respecting privacy" Nebula warned coldly. She would have to start protecting you in the future should his words cause you grief again. You were a quiet person who tended to keep to themselves but had a soft and gentle heart underneath it all. You had become the ships unofficial medic due to how quickly you learned medicine and how to tend to their wounds, as well as helping in the kitchen with their food. You cared greatly for the wellbeing of others but you were still very reserved and shy a lot of the time, though you did have a strong stubborn streak underneath it all. Though she had not been a very sociable creature for most of her life, Nebula did enjoy your company. Sometimes she would sit with you as you read and simply enjoyed being in your presence, making small talk with you. Helping her to come out of her own shell and how to make jokes about herself and others around her. Much like how she had finally become a true sister to Gamora, she had managed to develop a newfound friendship and familial bond with yourself. Though she was used to being the younger sibling with Gamora, she could act like the older sibling around you. She had no problem with confronting and punishing Drax for making you unhappy if he learned his lesson in to never do that to you again. Sometimes lessons had to be cruel for someone to learn from their mistakes, something she knew all too well after being raised by Thanos and being compared to Gamora. 

Drax pouted in defiance at his crewmates cruel words but indeed kept his mouth closed due to the negative responses. He could understand his friends now had an air of hostility towards him and it was because of what he had said to you. He understood the only way to get back into their good favours was to say something kind to you, in order to make up for the cruelty of his past words. Suddenly, the bay door opened to which Gamora and Quill stepped out, you following shyly behind. Hiding yourself behind Gamora and Quill hesitantly out of panic of Drax possibly saying something mean again.

Mantis perked up worriedly "Is (Y/N) feeling better? Should I try and make her happy again?" she asked in concern. She could change her mood in order to make her feel less unhappy. She knew that by touching you earlier and revealing your personal feelings had upset you. She didn't want you to be unhappy or carry such angry feelings towards her anymore. She wanted to apologize for what she had done to you. 

Quill shook his head, knowing that in her own way Mantis meant well. But he knew that you wouldn't want anyone poking around in your head for a while after earlier. Personal space and boundaries were key at the minute for you to feel better. "No that's fine Tis, me and Gamora sorted it out. She's feeling a little braver now, but go easy on her. _Got that_ " Quill warned, flashing Drax a warning look. Wandering past you, flashing you a reassuring smile before heading to pilot the ship. 

Nebula quietly approached you, though she often had an intimidating look. You had learned to understand when she was angry, sad and calm, sensing the worry in her eyes as she approached you. "I do hope that the clueless buffoon didn't upset you too badly. If so... I can take care that he learns to never make you cry like that again" Nebula offered. She could see your eyes were red from crying and you were very passive after being embarrassed so intensely. She would do her best to make you feel happier again, but also to make sure Drax kept his distance from you for a while. 

You blushed but shifted hesitantly, "No... I'm ok now Nebula... but thank you. I don't think you need to kick Drax's butt" you mumbled. You knew in her own way Nebula was trying to comfort you and reassure you that Drax had learned his lesson. But she was willing to stand up for you so he never said the wrong thing again. You knew Nebula looked at you as a little sister, something you greatly appreciated. After having joined the guardians, she was able to show her softer side more easily. 

"Oi, you have something to say to (Y/N)!" Rocket snapped. After upsetting you so badly. Drax better have some well thought out words to say to you. He wasn't exactly the soft mushy type himself, but he was able to admit when he was wrong occasionally and the limit to how far being honest could go. He had thought up a couple of jokes to cheer you up and help you feel comfortable again and Groot would have no issue in cheering you up either. 

Drax huffed in annoyance, not understanding what exactly what he had done wrong but he knew it was something he had said which had led to a negative response. He slowly got to his feet to approach you, to which Quill and Gamora stood nearby you protectively. He took you in, you seemed hesitant, afraid and quiet, knowing he had made you feel this way caused him to feel guilty. He had never wished to bring out these emotions in you with his words. From what he could understand you liked girls and he needed to be supportive. "I do not understand how one can be attracted to the same gender, however my friends have explained it is something important to you. Girls make you happy, and I do not wish for you to be unhappy. So... I will help you find a mate, only female" he explained.

You felt a warm fuzziness filling your chest upon hearing these words, you could tell Drax still didn't understand but he was trying. "Thank you Drax" you smiled. You were glad he understood you better now, I mean despite having bonded with his friends, there were still a lot of cultures that he was naive too.

"So we are to find (Y/N) a mate yes? So she will be happy?" Mantis asked with a bright smile. You blushed and shyed away in the corner, you were glad they were more understanding of you now, but you were still getting used to being out so to speak. Taking your baby steps into a whole new world.

"That's the plan" Quill responded, though he didn't think some crummy run down bar would be the best place for you to find a girl. Someone like you deserved someone decent, someone who could appreciate how sweet you were. But they had the whole galaxy to look for the perfect girl for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've been sat on this fic for over a year now and was hesitant about writing it. So I finally caved and uploaded it. Please let me know what you think, I apologize if any character is OOC. First time writing in the GOTG fandom


End file.
